How it Seems
by Created to Write
Summary: Characters learn from their mistakes, but in this case, it's not a good thing... (Might change this summary, I didn't think of one before. Also let me know if the rating is too low.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! New story, I know. But this will be a short one. And, I've been working on it for a bit. And I finally finished it! Now I'm putting it on here.**

 **Hope you like it. It's snuggly fit between "Bionic Action Hero" and "The Vanishing," ...somewhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no OCs in this story. All the characters and settings are property of Disney XD. ...But I own the plot. :)**

* * *

The Davenport family had all come to the house in Mission Creek for a family get together when an alarm goes off. "Is that the old lab?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, I had the alarm turned on in case of an emergen…" Donald fails to finish his sentence once he sees a stern look from both Tasha and her mother. "…Okay… Everyone to the lab."

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald start for the elevator. "Donald," Tasha says.

He freezes behind the group and turns around. "This won't take long, promise." Rose has her arms crossed. "Heh... Rose." He turns quickly and makes it to the elevator before it closes.

Tasha looks at the empty room and dinner she had prepared. "It better," she says under her breath.

* * *

"What are we looking at?" Donald asks as he walks into the lab. Leo is at his mission specialist desk and is looking over what caused the alarm to go off.

"It's a silent alarm at the Davenport Robotics Lab," Leo states.

"No no no," Donald says, "there is really important, really dangerous, and more importantly, really _awesome_ tech I created there."

"Suit up everyone," Chase says. He and his siblings use their old capsules to change into uniform. Leo quickly changes in the basement bathroom.

"So, who do you think is behind this?" Bree asks.

"It could be Krane," Chase states, "he's tried something like this before."

"Didn't we defeat him?" Adam asks.

"...Did anyone find a body?" Chase asks him. The group goes silent. Adam looks around.

"Isn't anyone going to answer him?" He asks the rest of the group. He turns back to Chase, "I'm confused."

Chase pats his shoulder, "Don't stress over it too much."

"Let's go," Leo says, walking over to the team.

* * *

They arrive at the robotics lab and they follow the trail of blasted doors. At the end, there is a group of individuals trying to break down the next large, thick metal door. There are already dents. "Guys," Chase says, "that's where the inventions are stored."

The intruders turn around, hearing him. "Interesting Chase, couldn't you have said that quieter!" Leo yells. Adam charges at them. One moves out of the way and he hits the wall.

"Adam!" Bree yells. Adam turns away from the new dent and throws a punch at one. His fist makes impact, but the intruder doesn't flinch. It counters, hitting him in the stomach and tossing him back to the team.

Adam sits up holding his hand. "Ow! That hurts."

Chase looks up at the group sizing them up. He quickly scans them. "These aren't bionics," he tells his siblings, "they're androids."

"Like Giselle's?" Leo asks, one of them coming a little too close to him, but not close enough to touch.

"The structure is almost identical," Chase informs, turning off the scan. "If not flawed."

"Seven on four?" Bree asks, helping Adam up, "no problem right?"

Adam moves to take on two, his fists up and ready. "Let's try this again."

Bree super speeds to the next pair and creates a whirlwind around them. But she is shot back and lands a few feet away. "Ow... okay then." She flips up and looks at the androids. One super speeds over to her and she counters, parries, and blocks at light speed.

She lands a blow of her own and the android takes a few steps back, but advances mere seconds later with the other android.

Leo is handling one of the androids. "Come on," he taunts, even though it's a robot, "That the best you got?" The android shoots laser eyes at him, missing his head by a few inches. "Ah!" Leo shrieks. He chucks a energy sphere at it. "How's everyone else doing?" He asks, clearing his throat of the girlish scream.

"These are strong," Adam states, still in a brawling match with an android.

"They're fast," Bree adds, zooming around the large space with two androids on her heels.

"Please," Chase says. He has the final two androids in his vision. His laser bo is out. "I scanned these things before we started. They have more holes in their system than a sponge." They both advance and Chase battles them, finding their weak spots and exploiting them. "I could have done way better than this."

"Stop standing around and help!" Bree states, "If they are so flawed, why aren't they easy to take down?"

"Lead them over here," Chase tells her. She zooms past him and he sticks his bo out. The androids run right into it. Adam is still battling one of his and Leo is having some trouble.

"Guuuys!" Leo yells. The android tossed him and he fell on top of Bree. Chase looks over at it, ready for the next attack. But the android doesn't move forward. Adam rushes over.

"I don't think they are down... What are we waiting for, get him," Adam says, motioning to the final android. Said android raises his arm and a compartment comes out of it.

With no time to shout to get out of the way, Chase leaps to the side, hoping the others did the same. He lands on the concrete and looks back. A white pulse of light hits the team. They don't cry out from pain, but something worse happens. All three of them crumple to the ground. Chase scans their vitals and deems them safe. He doesn't keep still long enough to check for anything else.

He stands up and looks at the android. Three of its buddies have also stood up. "Four against one, that's a little unfair..." Chase mutters to himself. He takes out his bo and twirls it a few times.

One android stomps over to him and Chase is batted away by super strength. His body spins horizontally from the force before landing on the concrete. Chase looks up at them as they gather around him and tries to sit up. But a foot comes on his back and forces him down harder than necessary. The room fades away to black.

* * *

 **First chapter under the belt.**

 **I decided to put all the chapters up at once. No one will have to wait to see what happens!**

 **Good thing too, because there are no filler chapters. (...Let me know if I am wrong.)**

 **~CtW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

* * *

Chase comes to and sees he's surrounded by white walls with black lines and dots. He instantly recognizes the place as Giselle's lab. He tries standing up, but finds he's in the same position as the last time, on a black and silver metal examination table with cuffs around his ankles and wrists.

He looks around and spots the release, right where it was before. He smirks and moves his hands to use his molecular kinesis. But nothing happens. "What?"

The door opens automatically and Giselle walks in. She completely ignores Chase's presence and starts checking a few of her monitors. Chase glares at her back. "You shouldn't have told me how you escaped, Chase," she states calmly, turning around.

She walks over to him.

"I put bionic dampeners in the cuffs. No molecular kinesis," she emphasizes her second statement so it sinks in deep that she cut off his means of escape.

"My family will find me," Chase says.

Giselle chuckles at his statement, like it's amusing to her. "I'm sure they will find you, but it will be in vain."

"We've defeated you once, we'll do it again."

"…I'm not so sure about that," Giselle says, turning back to the computers.

Chase watches her every movement, while looking for any possible escape route. But he can't access his super intelligence. "Why?"

Giselle brings up a couple pictures on the large monitor. They are two bionic infrastructures; one is red, one is blue.

'Adam and Bree,' Chase puts together. But upon more inspection, he notices something is different about them.

"What?" Giselle asks, feigning innocence. She saw his expression change. She looks at the monitor. "Ohh… so you don't usually have nanobots swimming throughout your bionic systems?" She asks.

Chase tenses at the question. That's what he saw. Tiny white specks floating around his siblings' forms. He yanks at the cuffs, but to no avail.

"I programed the nanobots to attack anything bionic. So, when activated, they will swarm to their chips," Giselle explains, "eating at anything in their way. And as you can see," she motions to Adam's picture, "that would include a lot of them."

"That's what the pulse was," Chase says out loud.

"Yes, Chase, that is what happens when-"

"Stop talking to me like I'm seven," Chase says, "I'm still smart, even without my chip."

Giselle gives him a glare for interrupting her. "The pulse was originally meant for all of you. My plan was to take you all out with just, one, switch." She taps her finger on a clear cover of the switch in question on the control panel. "But then I realized that would have been foolish. I can benefit from my android's blunders for missing you in the shot."

"You'll never get my chip," Chase states, knowing full well that his words are empty.

"I don't have to," Giselle states. Chase is surprised by her words. Giselle brings up a recording and plays it.

 _"_ _Please, I scanned these things before we started. They have more holes in their system than a sponge. I could have done way better than this."_

Giselle turns off the recording. "I want you to do just that, Chase. Why take intelligence from the one person that knows how to harness it best?"

"…Because, you could let said person go?" Chase asks, unable to hold back. Giselle looks on, un-amused. "Why would I help you?" Chase asks coldly.

Giselle places her finger on the case over the switch. "You wouldn't have time to save your family."

Chase scoffs. "Leo doesn't have a bionic chip, so he's _immune_ to your nanobots," he states arrogantly. He beams as he believes he has the upper hand. "Ha!" He adds.

Giselle smiles at him, smug. Chase's smile falters. The adult brings up a third picture; Leo. "Leo does have a bionic arm. And _leg_ , it would seem. So, they would be attracted to that. …And if not, they'll find Adam and Bree's, which gives the same effect."

She looks at Chase. He's furious, staring her down with a look close to Adam's heat vision. She barely bats an eye at it.

"What are you going to do, _genius_?" She asks. Chase looks at the screen with his family on it.

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, what do we do?" Bree asks.

"Chase wasn't there when we woke up," Adam repeats, "Awe man, I knew we'd need a magnifying glass to find him. C'mon Bree, let's check again." Adam starts to turn away, but Bree takes his arm and swings him back.

"Big D…?" Leo asks. The tech mogul is at the console, thinking.

"If it's Giselle, he'll be at her lab," he decides while looking up, "that's a good place to start as any."

Everyone's quiet, but then Bree voices what they are all thinking, "She may already have his chip."

"But we have to try," Leo states, "we can't just give up."

"We won't," Adam says.

"Guys be careful. Giselle would have upgraded her security system from last time," Donald says. The team starts out of the tunnel. "And guys," Davenport states, stopping them. He waits until all three are looking at him. "Bring your brother home." They nod and start out.

* * *

 **Chase is in a pickle, and the team's off to save him.**

 **...Will they?**

 **~CtW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **:)**

* * *

Chase is out of his restraints, looking over a hologram version of Giselle's androids. Giselle is at the main console of the room, watching him. Chase sighs and turns away from the blue projection.

"I need to look at the coding that's programed into the androids," he tells his captor, "there may be flaws in there that need to be fixed." Chase tells her this as a new attempt at stalling. He hopes that he won't have to much longer and the others are on their way.

Giselle stands up and offers him the chair, "Go ahead." Chase walks over carefully and sits down. "But if you start to look at anything about the nanobots, your team is forfeit," she warns, clacking her fingernails on the cover over the switch. Chase mentally gulps and nods in understanding.

Chase scans through the code, fixing some lines. But he also changes a few others, creating new flaws in the code that weren't there before. 'Guys, I hope this helps,' he thinks. After checking through all the code, he stands up, leaving more flaws code wise than when he first sat down.

He goes back to the hologram. What he changes here will affect how the machines build the next set of androids. He takes away a few components and replaces them with new ones.

* * *

Bree slows down and lets go of her brothers once they reach Giselle's lab. Back in the lab, Giselle is notified by the security footage coming up on a screen. "Well… well… Well…" Giselle says.

Chase looks at the screen. "Ha!" he boasts, "I knew they were coming. I knew it, I knew it, I-" Giselle flips the clear box around the switch so it is out of the way. Chase immediately shuts up, straightening his back in fear. Giselle smiles at him in a way to brag.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Bree asks.

Adam nods while Leo says, "Let's hope he's really in there. This place creeps me out."

The three turn to the door and run into the building.

* * *

Giselle looks back at the screen while Chase stares at her hand on the clear box. "It looks like your androids are getting their first test run," Giselle states as she watches the trio roam through her halls.

A group of androids walk out of the door to the far left. They listen to the command Giselle gives them and go out the door on the right to deal with the bionics. "They aren't ready yet…" Chase says under his breath. He's smirks to himself as he looks at the hologram in front of him.

* * *

The team make it to a room with silver tubes along the wall. Leo keeps looking down the hall they left. Bree keeps her gaze in front of them and Adam takes anything else. "Guys, Twelve o'clock," Bree states.

"Bree, we already had lunch," Adam tells her. Then he looks at the androids filing into the room. "Ohhh! That twelve o'clock."

The three engage against the robots. But it wasn't long before Chase's programming bore fruit and the bionics won.

"That was easy," Leo states, giving Adam a right handed high five.

* * *

Giselle turns to look away from the security footage and at Chase. He's grinning like an idiot. He sees her looking at him. "What? They weren't ready yet," he admits. Giselle glares him down, then turns back to the computer. She sees the team headed farther into the lab.

"…Androids, fall back," she commands. The androids that were on their way to the heroes stop and turn around. "We're going to try a new strategy," Giselle says. She looks at Chase, "one that will ensure they never come here again."

Chase's heartbeat picks up once he realizes what she means. "No, I am not doing that," Chase starts saying, "What makes your twisted mind think that-"

Giselle starts to calmly tilt the switch to the other side.

"Wait!" Chase yells. Giselle stops and lets it rest in its original position. She looks at him. "…Fine."

* * *

 **Why do I love putting characters in situations they hate?**

 **...Does that make me evil?  
Cause I don't feel evil...**

 **Giselle is evil.**

 **~CtW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tension...**

* * *

The team waits for more robots to arrive. But the hall stays the same. "Something doesn't feel right," Bree says, looking behind them.

"Yeah," Leo says, looking around, "it's quiet."

"Too quiet," Adam answers. "Wait, what if the robots are invisible? That would mean they are here… but we just can't hear them." He looks at his siblings to support his theory, only to be met with annoyed expressions.

Then the door opens. All the bionics turn to face whatever is next, only to find Chase standing there. "Chase!"

"Thank goodness, now we can leave," Leo says, turning around. Adam grabs his shoulder as he passes.

Bree sees what he notices too, "Chase…? You okay?" He hasn't moved to join them. He hasn't said anything.

Chase hears Giselle on the other end of the comm she put in his ear, "Do it Chase."

He ignites his bo staff and goes to Bree first. She didn't expect it, so she hits the wall behind her. "Chase!"

Adam goes over to him, but Chase uses his agility to gain an advantage over Adam's larger frame. He flips Leo off his feet, knowing which leg didn't have bionics.

'I'm sorry guys,' he thinks, but he can't say it out loud. Giselle would hear. He looks around the room as he fights back, looking for some way to show the team that he needs their help.

"I don't want to do this Chasey," Adam says, preparing his fist. Chase ducks, his bo staff burning the floor.

'That will work,' he decides.

Bree speeds in front of him, "Why are you doing this? We're your family!" Chase keeps the end of his bo staff longer behind him as he uses it in front as well. He hears it graze the floor.

He pins her to one of the canisters, "This will hurt less than the alternative," he says. She pushes him away. He lands and makes another cut in the floor.

"Repeat after me," Giselle says.

Chase hesitates, giving Leo a chance to aim a blast at him, but it misses, because Leo couldn't bring himself to hurt Chase.

"Leave me alone," Chase finally recites, "I am appreciated here. I'm actually wanted."

To Chase's dismay, they don't react how he thought. There was some belief in their eyes.

'It's not true!' He wants to yell. But he doesn't. He's keeping them safe this way.

He takes on one at a time, knocking out Leo, then Bree. Adam is the last one, so Chase gets a hold of his collar. "Chase..."

'Please see it,' Chase says, pointing with his eyes to the floor. Adam finally gets it and looks down. Chase can't wait to see if he saw it and hits a pressure point. Adam collapses to the ground.

Robots walk in and pick up the bionics. "Good job, Chase," Giselle says through the comm. "Take them to my other facility," she then orders over the speakers.

"Wait-" Chase says, "let them go. They won't come back here."

"That's ridiculous," Giselle says back. But then she thinks, "although, if I don't have them around, then I can't use them against you."

She orders the robots to leave the Davenports at the mansion. Chase walks back to the laboratory, an android behind him.

When he arrives, Giselle is looking over the hologram. "Your speech could use a little work," she comments, not even looking at him, "and I could tell you weren't trying your hardest, except for the end when you knocked them all out. And you were very clumsy, more so than usual, with your bo staff on the floor."

"What are you talking about?"

Giselle looks at him, "I'm questioning your acting, Chase. It was quite the performance, but I wouldn't have hired you."

"Then why am I here?"

Giselle shuts the hologram off. With that sudden action, Chase watches Giselle with more caution, standing stiff. "…You know, Chase," she says, walking over slowly, "I find that vast intellect of yours very… _useful_. But we're steadily getting to the point where I'm finding it irritating when paired with your _mouth_."

'I do not like where this is going,' Chase thinks to himself. He refuses to look anywhere else, scared of what she might do.

"It's a problem I _dearly_ need to solve," Giselle adds, then walks to the console and starts looking something over.

"There are many things you could mean by that," Chase says to himself, but Giselle catches it.

"Really?" She asks, "what are they? They are probably much better ideas than mine."

He starts to thank her for understanding his genius, but then realizes she's using his ego against him. "Not going to happen," he says.

Giselle dances her fingers around the switch, making them get closer and closer. She watches Chase visibly tense up even more than before. She laughs, "It looks like I found your crutch."

"Being alone is the real crutch," Chase says back, "you have no one but androids."

"And now I have you. The difference is I don't care about you. Now tell me your proposed solutions to my problem."

Chase stares at the switch, keeping his mouth closed.

"Come on Chase," Giselle eggs on, touching the switch with two fingers, "Humor me. Your family is just dying for me to know."

'Now I wish I didn't have super intelligence,' Chase thinks for the first time, 'this is degrading.'

* * *

 **I may have put 'Chase is the master of snark' a little too heavily in this story. But, that's something he has in common with Douglas. They talk to hide fear.**

 **~CtW**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's the team doing now?**

* * *

When the team wakes up, they are on the driveway outside their house. "Wait…" Bree says as she slowly stands up, "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," Leo says, groaning as he holds his head. "Last I remember, we were at Giselle's lab."

"Ahh man, I thought that was a nightmare," Adam says.

All three walk into the house, finding the couch. Bree thinks back to the fight. "…Remember what Chase said? He's wanted there."

"Bree, stop," Leo says.

"We can all admit to not appreciating Chase, unless he goes out to prove his worth. But what happens after?" Bree asks, "We end up back at square one. We never learn."

"Chase would never defect to evil," Leo says carefully, "He may be… He may be a huge arrogant smart aleck-"

"Not so much emphasis on the 'huge' part," Adam comments.

Leo continues regardless, "But he's selfless. He's stuck his neck out for all of us more times than you and I can count, Bree. He's a hero."

Bree sighs, "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't think so lowly of Chase."

"…Maybe this has to do with the triton app," Leo suggests.

"But then his eyes would have been green."

"I know, but hear me out-"

"Guys-"

"-If Giselle found a way to-"

"But Giselle didn't have the triton app."

"Guys!"

Bree and Leo look at Adam, "What?"

"I remember something."

"Not now, Adam," Leo states, turning back to Bree.

"Listen to me, I'm serious," Adam yells. They stop and look at him. "I thought I saw something on the floor, like a message. Chase even nodded to it."

"Was that right before you were knocked out?" Bree asks.

Adam nods. "It looked like it spelled MO."

"Why would Chase do that? And to send a message, why not tell one of us?"

Leo starts thinking, then looks at Eddy's screen in the corner. "…Maybe Giselle had cameras. He was being watched."

"So he wasn't being controlled at all?" Bree asks.

"…Not directly. More like blackmail," Leo says.

Donald had walked in while they were arguing, and now steps in, "What could she blackmail?"

"It could be so he doesn't get his chip taken out," Adam suggests.

"That doesn't make sense. One person versus a million androids?" Bree asks.

Donald thinks back to the robbery they failed to stop. "You three had been hit by a pulse before. …Did Chase?"

"…I don't remember seeing him get hit," Leo says. He turns to the others to confirm, but they only shrug.

"I had gone over inventory of the facility, and nothing was missing. …We need to go to the lab."

* * *

The four head down to the lab. Bree and Adam step into their capsules, while Leo borrows Chase's. He'll ask for forgiveness later. After a quick scan, they walk out. "I should have known," Donald states, "that pulse was nano bots."

"…So, we're the blackmail," Bree states, "Chase is doing what Giselle wants, or she'll attack us?"

"This feels so wrong," Leo shudders.

"I need to study the nano bots more carefully," Donald states. Bree goes back to her capsule, catching up on sleep while he starts. Leo and Adam sit down in the white chairs.

"…I wonder what Chase is going through right now?" Adam asks.

Leo turns to him, "And why did Chase pick you, out of all of us?"

"I don't know. But I do know that my brother is in trouble and we have to rescue him."

"I have a theory," Donald says, "Either Chase didn't have the message finished in time to tell you or Bree, or he was trusting Adam would get the message across."

* * *

 **Don't ask what 'MO' was supposed to mean. ...I forgot.  
But Adam gets it (thank goodness).**

 **Now they know what's going on.**

 **~CtW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Giselle's evil laboratory.**

* * *

Chase is tired after working on androids all day. Giselle ended up noticing he wasn't actually working, so she forced him to fix every mistake, even the ones he created. Stepping back from the console, Chase hopes that Adam was able to tell the team about his message. After a pause, Chase hopes Adam saw the message at all.

He backs away as Giselle walks in. She looks over his work while he doesn't look away from her, on edge. "It's done. I finished," he states.

"I can see that."

"…So can I leave?"

Giselle starts chuckling, as if what he said was funny. Chase's nose and brow wrinkle, not liking how she thinks he's kidding.

"I'm not letting you go," she says, turning around.

Chase tenses, "With my intellect, I'll escape eventually."

Giselle walks to the console, looking away from him only a moment before picking up a syringe that she apparently brought into the room earlier. "Come here," she says, looking back at him. She has a hand firm on the switch.

Chase walks over, eyeing the syringe with fear. He knows what's inside. Before he can react, Giselle injects him with the nano bots. Chase back pedals, putting a hand to the shoulder the needle went into.

"I don't think you understand what my blackmail can do." Giselle holds up a different switch, which was at her waist. She pushes the button and Chase starts screaming. He collapses to the floor, twitching pain. After a few seconds, Giselle takes her finger off the button and it stops. He stops twitching, trying to catch his breath. "Don't worry, you'll heal. That wasn't long enough to be permanent. And your… _precious_ family is safe. For now."

She orders two androids to put him back in restraints to rest. The cuffs clamp down and the bionic dampeners power up.

"I'm sure you need to recuperate, but I'm not risking letting you roam when you aren't working."

"I'm… I'm done. You said so yourself," he says, half focused on his surroundings.

"I can find something else you can do. After all, I know your weakness." She leaves the room. The androids stay posted at the doors.

Chase stares at the ceiling, "They aren't a weakness."

* * *

 **Giselle seems one step ahead of everyone.**

 **...Except thinking Chase wouldn't try to stall before hand. That was just sloppy.**

 **~CtW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Speaking of Douglas... from, like, three chapters ago?**

 **Either way, Dougie's here!**

* * *

Donald called Douglas for his help. When Douglas arrives, he states, "So it's true that my older brother needs _my_ help-"

"Douglas, this no time for gloating," Donald states.

Douglas sees the three bionics present have body scans on the monitor. He's brought up to speed, a bit perturbed, but impressed that Chase got a message to the team. His brilliant son hasn't defected. Douglas then goes through the nano bot schematics they took from one of the nano bots on Bree.

"This is definitely Giselle's work," Douglas states, "state of the art, complex coding, beautiful color schemes-"

"We get it, she's perfect, how do we destroy them?" Leo asks.

"We can deactivate them from here," Douglas answers, "but we have to do all three at once. Giselle will be notified the moment they are offline. Any still online will be activated as a failsafe."

"Which we don't want," Adam says, but his tone suggests he's guessing.

"Exactly," Donald says. Adam fist pounds the air, happy to be right. "Everyone in a capsule. The sooner we do this, the better."

Adam and Bree go to their old capsules, while Leo is directed to Chase's. Douglas and Donald take up positions at the console, but in order to get all three, they need one more person. Donald gets Tasha, who is told the basics.

"Donald, I don't think I can do this," Tasha says hesitantly.

"We need you to, Tasha," Douglas says. She glares at him and he backs off.

"What if I mess up?" Tasha asks her husband.

Donald cups her face and kisses her. Everyone else looks away. He looks her in the eyes, "You won't. This won't work without you."

"…Okay."

The three adults stand ready at the console. They type in the correct directions. "Douglas, this will work, right?"

Douglas flinches, before answering, "Yes."

"Well no going back now." Donald puts a hand over his button, "Three."

"Two…"

"One-"

* * *

 **I couldn't resist this ending. But don't worry, the next chapter is up already.  
Or will soon. The '30 minutes after posting' thing is a little confusing.**

 **~CtW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Longest chapter. And second to last chapter.**

 **Here's the climax!**

* * *

When Giselle walks back into the lab, Chase is feeling better. He glares at her. She isn't fazed in the slightest. "I've solved my previous dilemma," she tells him, arrogance filling her words.

"Was that the fact that you're a crazy robot lady? Because I can tell you don't get out much," Chase says, matching his captor's arrogance with sarcasm.

Giselle stares at him, unamused, "It's you, Chase." Chase then realizes she has a hand behind her back. "Since you'll be helping me in the future, I needed to figure out how to tolerate you, and a way to make sure you would do what I want. Of course, I had my own ideas, but yours were much better." Giselle smiles and Chase tenses up. "One in particular, actually."

"…Are you thinking of dating it? Because if so, Douglas would be jealous," Chase says, covering his fear. He's also stalling, trying to figure out which idea she would get so attached to.

"And as fun as it would have been to watch you make it yourself, I wanted the pleasure of doing so myself," Giselle adds.

"Quit the drama, it's not flattering," Chase cuts in.

Instead of retorting, Giselle brings her hand out to show him her invention; a muzzle.

Chase feels a pit grow in his throat, and forces it to his gut, "…And by not flattering, I meant you didn't add enough drama. Why don't you leave and try it all again? Another take?"

Giselle smirks at his squirming. She takes slow steps forward, explaining, "This metal will sear to skin on contact. You won't be able to use that big mouth of yours." She turns it around, "The extension on the back will latch to your neck. I can allow you communicate via thought, or…" The inside of the muzzle lights up with electricity, "bring you back in line. Which…" she looks at it thoughtfully, " _could_ set off the nano bots already in your systems." She looks back to him calmly, seeing him panicking. "I assure you, it _will_ hurt getting put on, and since your such a rebel, you can expect a one hundred percent chance of a painful future."

Chase leaves a beat of silence to hang before asking, "Have you triple checked that percentage for accuracy?"

Giselle sighs, "Get ready for a life of silence, Chase."

Before she takes a single step forward, the door bursts open. The team walks in, along with Douglas and Donald.

"Giselle, step away from my son," Douglas says, holding his gun up.

She turns and looks at them, smug. "You and Chase have a lot in common, Douglas. Too bad you aren't going to live long enough to see your little boy grow up to serve a different evil master."

Douglas spreads his arms wide, "I'm not evil anymore!"

"I'm not little!" Chase yells at the same time.

"You kinda are," Adam answers. Chase glares at him, but can't do anything in his current predicament. Douglas just rolls with it, not knowing who Adam was really talking to.

"Keep her from the control panel," Chase advises.

Giselle smirks, "Thanks for the reminder Chase." She heads for the switch, but Bree intercepts her. After a brief fight, Giselle knocks Bree to the ground.

"NO!" Chase yells as Giselle flips the switch. All the rescuers, with the exceptions of Donald and Douglas, fall to the floor, twitching from head to toe.

Chase stares at his family, trying push the limits of what the cuffs can hold back. Giselle watches them for a moment, then looks at Chase, "You must be truly stupid, thinking they could save you."

Chase yanks at the dampeners harder, meeting her gaze with fury.

Giselle looks away first, instead turning to the adults, "Now… what to do with you two?"

"…Take me ba-" Donald elbows his brother in the ribs.

"You're going down, Giselle," Donald says firmly. He eyes the device in her hands.

Giselle presses a button on her bracelet. Androids appear out of nowhere, surrounding the remaining rescuers. "It's only fitting that you die at the hands of the androids that Chase-" She looks at the bionic, "-helped create."

The Davenport brothers look at Chase. "Chase… what is she talking about?" Donald asks.

"…If I didn't help her, she would do that to the others," Chase says, looking at his sibling again. They don't seem to be moving. "I tried to stall," Chase defends.

"But he forgot he isn't the _only_ smart person in the world," Giselle says, chuckling, "Good luck you two. Chase put those smarts to good use. Now, if you excuse me, I need to fix his major flaw." She turns around and starts towards Chase.

"DAD! SHE'S GOING TO PUT THAT ON ME!" Chase screams as she walks closer. Both adults look at Chase, guns trained on the robots closing in. He's forgotten how to be calm. His wide hazel eyes flicker from them to the muzzle multiple times. He doesn't care which one is his real dad, just as long as they help him.

The androids keep them from advancing, even knocking them down and tightening the circle. As much as they want to barrel through to help Chase, they have to focus on not getting killed.

Chase tries to angle his head so Giselle can't use the muzzle. She holds up the button that activates his nano bots, and he goes deathly still. Giselle turns on the muzzle, and the clamps along the edges move out, seemingly heating up.

"Any last spoken words?" She asks.

"Seems like those could be yours."

Giselle is picked up and tossed across the room by Adam. The muzzle leaves her grip, turning off and clattering to the floor.

Chase stares at Adam. "How are you… and all of you…" Chase asks as he sees Bree and Leo stand up, looking alright.

Adam just stares at him, content, "It's rare seeing you so confused."

"Some help would be nice," Chase suggests. Adam grabs the bionic dampeners, tearing them from the chair. Chase stands up, hugging his siblings. "How did you get the nano bots to deactivate?"

"We didn't," Bree says, "Before we tried, Douglas changed his mind and programmed them to take out any other bots close to them. So… no flesh was harmed."

"No bionics either," Leo states.

"We could use some help!" Douglas calls. He and Donald are still fending off androids. The team goes to help, but it's still not an even fight.

"You did your job a little too well, Chase," Donald states. The team is confused by that, but it gives Chase an idea.

"I can fix this." He goes to the computer, bringing up the schematics of the working androids. He starts changing things, taking away abilities and adding bugs to the code. Little by little, each android shuts down.

Leo kicks the last one over, "Never mess with the Dooley!" Bree looks at Leo. " _And_ the Dooley's family," he adds, reluctantly. Chase turns the chair around, satisfied that his family is okay. Then he turns his attention to Giselle. She's sitting up after Adam's brutal toss. He stands up, walking to her. He feels like his commando app might surface.

"Chase."

He turns to look at Donald.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

He nods, then turns to Giselle. "Need a hand?" He uses his molecular kinesis to lift her off the floor, but keeps her suspended in the air. She looks at him. He then lets her go, dropping her to the floor. She almost falls down again, but manages, but with at least an injured ankle. Chase ignites his laser bo staff.

"You don't have to do this, Chase," she says, backing up.

"You forced me to hurt my family," Chase says.

"And now you're only hurting yourself," she says. She presses the button on her bracelet, then breaks it. Chase starts screaming, falling to the floor in agony. Everyone rushes to his side as Giselle slips out the door. Adam picks up Chase.

"He has nano bots, too," Douglas deduces quickly.

"We need to get back him to his capsule. We can help him there," Donald says, waving everyone to the exit. Everyone follows him, Adam getting ready to hand Chase to Bree. Right before he leaves the room, Douglas aims his gun and blasts the muzzle to pieces.

* * *

 **I love 'Douglas is a good father' moments.**

 **And the team finally got their own fooled-Giselle-in-her-own-lab-with-a-dramatic-'entrance' moment. Well... Adam, mostly.**

 **The question is... will Chase be okay?**

 **~CtW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter! An, epilogue, if you will.**

* * *

Bree arrives at the lab with Douglas and Donald. "He won't stay in the capsule," Bree states. Adam is holding Chase's shoulders, trying to keep him standing.

"He doesn't need to be standing," Douglas assures.

Adam drops Chase, and he collapses to the bottom of his capsule.

"Adam!" Donald yells. The door closes. Douglas and Donald start typing at the keyboard. Bree crouches next to Chase's capsule.

"…I don't think he's breathing," Bree says. Chase had stopped moving since she arrived with him at the lab. Now he only twitches occasionally.

The adults finish typing and Chase's capsule lights up. No one dares to speak, only watching for a sign that it worked. The light fades away. Adam opens the door, almost ripping it off its hinges. He and Bree crouch in front of Chase. Douglas pushes them aside so he can fit between them. "Come on… come on…" Adam encourages in a soft tone.

There's a tense second, then Chase takes a deep breath.

Everyone cheers, causing Chase to cringe due to his bionic hearing. "A little help?" He asks. Douglas offers him a hand. Chase stands up shakily, and is pulled into another group hug. He winces again.

"You're still healing from any damage the nano bots made," Donald explains, "but some sleep will help."

Chase nods, then goes back to his capsule. Douglas steps up and turns Chase back around. He pulls him into a hug between just them, cradling the back of his head with one hand. Chase buries his face in his father's shoulder. Douglas lightly pats his back, then lets him heal up.

When Chase is asleep, Bree turns to Donald, "What did you mean by 'did his job too well?'"

Donald puts a hand on her and Adam's shoulders, "It doesn't matter now. Chase is home safe and Giselle has no more robots. Now she is truly powerless."

* * *

 **Chase is okay! I wouldn't kill (one of) my favorite character(s).  
Like I said, I'm not evil.**

 **Yes, Giselle is still out there. I structured this so 'The Vanishing' can still happen.**

 **And there's another Daddy Douglas moment. I added it last minute.**

 **If you've reached the end, THANKYOUSOMUCHILOVEYOUALL!**

 **PLEAST REVIEW! I GET :D :D :D whenever I get a review from anyone!**

 **~Created to Write**


End file.
